Final Fantasy: Merging Worlds
by SephirothIsTehHawtness93
Summary: This is my first ever story. It's about none other than my favorite game series, Final Fantasy. Criticism is encouraged, but please don't be too harsh. I need practice. I hope you enjoy!


It was a fine sunny non-cloudy clear dau as the was usual in The final fantaty for (ffv) world. Terra and Celes were out taking on a riding the favorites chocobos lookin for there very bestest friend call Bartz. (i know hes from fffvii, okay—quit flamin me : ) Unfortunate for the two women ladies, the peoples were intercept by the great all-power and smexy (LOL) sephiroth. He was like you two ladies seen my mother? Celees say no and Terra say are you lost. Sephiroth say don't ask silly question and engage the two girl in battles.

Before they (Terra and Cells) could do A goshdarndt thing the one-0winged angel use his special supernova swummpn and the world blowup. Fortunate, tidus show up from the nethrworld and use slice and dise to stop sephiroth. Because he gots ultimet weapon muramsas, he get 9999000909099 damgae with each hiit and th e evil sphirorth go down quick. NOOOOOO! MOHTER! I HAVE LET YOU DOWN! I M SORRY!Q It's okay Jehoveh say to the mans. THanks fro your UNDERstandIng MOhter.

Meanwhile…..

On the plantet calld Midgar in the large cite callde Gaia, there were mean mans called Kefka and kuja and they was havin debate about who the hawtest ff antagonist is (LOL). Kefka think it Ultimicega but Kuja claim it is Cloud of Darkness (not Cloud fro m FFVI—Kuja is not gay, despite his outfits. LOL) They get mad at eacah toher but eventuly calm themselfs down. After some longs time, tnhe white mage Riyda show up and soommon the great Bagamoot. Shr see the men folk stop theyre arguments and invite them to go tpo the Golden Sauce. Their they met up at Yunalescea to ride spome of the chocobo. Bahamoot like too bet on sum cchoccobo races and make gils.

Somewhere else…..

It was wer long night in the big city. Zin dane and his gf Lightning go out far in to downton fopr some pasta. Therre thye run into Zindaf old gf Garnet/Dager, and were shoked to see she goin out with a new women. Her name were Tiaf (the girl from FFVIII). Zindanes couldnt help but rmember the times when he went on quest with his past gf to put an end s to the time comperssion shecemes of Ultimeciac. Of course, How IrOnic! Now Ultemac were the owner of the restrunt they was etting in. After a ll its harrd to make a good livings as a failure sorcersess. Or so I herdf

At the same time…..

There were fire alkl arounbd the world in Nibelhekm (the world from FFIX). Nekroon were trying to eliminate Sinspqawn because threy were taking up spacae. He ned to build him amusement park called Neckron land in orde r to compet wiht the ldnedary gold sauces. But that all change when Squall Leonhart (the one guy from FFX) use his Lionherat limit breaks and break Necom face wide open and his blue bloods spills all ovre the lan d putting the fires out in an insatantly. It were amazing sight for most peoples who can sees (not the blind ones—LOL) BUt WAIT! Wut ABout the Sinspawnsed? No problem for the gret Ultros who smahs there bones to and Sqwal says "Hello!" and they trvael throuhg time to fire Jecccht form Blitzval becaus him famous Jekt shoot is gettin rusty. But hi m friends Barcka and Oron slash their face off and summon Neo Shiva to finshs the job. Good.

Intermiss (How amd I doin so far? Prteet good, rite? ;D

ION ANOTHER universes? 

Cecils and Galand have epic duels in those lands from FFXII (you knbwo the ones kay? Theres toow many for me to tlak bout—it very detailed game). Cecil mad caus e Relm stoled his favorit gunblade away but he dosent no it were Relm cause she tell him it were Garland. That's why they fihgt—duh! But meteor hits and all are dead. (I forget to mention that the worldz in FFXI don't have lifestreem vut you should already no that kay—that means no Cetera and no holies) Its all okay cos in the moon is Yuna and swhe use Life on the whole of th pleanet Earth to bring them to lifes. Meteor may have hit but all are okay. Yay

But something in the cosmos is amiss…..

Tehre were girl called Yuffie. She have mgaic armor that pretect her from space dusts. (Space dusts are larg e cloud of dust in space). Therr she figth witgh Magtitec soldier name Zack Fair and he run away cause Yuff take away him Material. Rufs Shinra congradulate the girls on her victory. Then the universe destoryed. (Ill explane whgy later—dont woerry)

Little do they know…..

There was an tiem when gthe most powerful of all god called Cactuars use his might to create world. But no longer.

Then suddenly…

A wondefaul mans by the name Cloud Stirfe go to Walmart to pic k up his fave hair product. Unfortunate the evil mans called Seemore already buy up the produck and now Cloud ssad. He go out in the parking lots to aks ppolitely at the seemore to let him borrows some gel. He say no becaise he is a jerk with dark depress past. (Him mother die :'( Cloud Stirfe fell bad for the blue haird Mayster and invite him to Kimhri's b-day party. Seeymoiur say no because he racist and not like Ronso tribes and Cloud surprising agree with him. Ronso smell bad. So together Seymoure and Cluod decide tro go to Zanarkan to fight the good fight. (By that I mane grind—for those who doesn't no grounding is when you fight for AP or EXP depends on thje ff)

Now the plot thivcken…..

Vayne (good guy from FFXIII) andx Walkka were out in the woods plyinf bltsball for hours and days and secdnes. It were a wondrose sight until Baret (black guy from FFIII—im not raceist) steal ball away and give it to him frien Cid (the one from FFVI_). But it okay caus Wakk carry multiple blitsbaul on him at most times,. Vayne get real good until Fran come and destract the two men with her sexy behindz and bunn y eras. Unfortante Walka weren't watchinh thje game he were playing and he get hit in head by Blitz balls with spikes (the one for catching demons).Well, not rly because at the las t of the secnds Vynae step in and take blow for Walkj. He die. He gone. Wakka were sad but fortunate Fran were there to comfort him with hir sexy bod and they make Wakka-bunny babes. Lulu get jealous and csat ultimate on the whole world. End.

Back in time a bit…..

BOOOOOMM! Ouron smash alarms clock in thr early morning cause he up all ngiht practiciknbg withg the Brotherhood he take from Titus. He say he borrow it but he were lying. Then he get drank with Kain Highwind and Cyan all night lone.

Now…..

Some far, far away were the villains calls Exdeth and Golbez and Jenova Life. They decide to get along with protagonists such as Rikcku and Rosa and Shadow. It were a nice day spent on Mars until the world end.

Finally…..

All worlds merge together and mgaic fight goes on for century. Cloud and Tidus and Squwall run away to Bevelle. There thet met Mayster Mike and have words.


End file.
